


Огонь

by Malahit



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Х-RPS-kink по заявке Т09-23 "Майкл/Джеймс. Майклу нравится смотреть как Джеймс растягивает и готовит себя для его большого члена"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонь

Майклу нравится наблюдать за Джеймсом. На него невозможно не смотреть: Джеймс притягивает взгляд, будто пламя костра, и так же гипнотизирует. Переменчивой мимикой, жестами, вечным движением. Воплощенный огонь — может обогреть, а может сжечь дотла. Майклу жарко рядом с ним. Жар опаляет лицо — и Майкл надеется, что на самом деле не краснеет или, по крайней мере, это не слишком заметно; греет где-то у сердца — и Майкл удивляется, как тепло может становиться от нескольких простых слов; стекает прямиком в пах — и Майкл рад, что давно вышел из подросткового возраста, иначе его реакция на Джеймса обернулась бы кучей проблем и неловких ситуаций.

Наблюдать за Джеймсом интересно всегда, но больше всего Майклу нравится смотреть, как тот готовит себя для него: как движутся мышцы, как краснеет и покрывается потом светлая кожа, как меняется выражение лица. Майкл большой, и эта своеобразная односторонняя прелюдия затягивается достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть все оттенки пламени, в котором он сгорает раз за разом.

Поначалу Джеймс не спешит. Он дразнит — Майкла и себя, — выставляется напоказ, разлегшись на сваленных кучей под спину подушках и широко расставив ноги. Он уже наполовину возбужден, но не касается члена — ладони гладят шею, обнимая ее в намеке на захват, проходятся по груди, животу и замирают на внутренней стороне бедер. Майкл следит за ними, как хищник за добычей, и сглатывает, когда Джеймс кончиками пальцев легко щекочет чувствительную кожу и прерывисто выдыхает.

Джеймс ведет ладонями обратно, намеренно обходя вниманием пах. Одна оседает на животе, дразня уходящую вниз дорожку темных волос, вторая движется выше. Пальцы гладят уже твердые соски — один, потом другой — обводят по контуру, пощипывают — все так же легко, время силы и грубых ласк придет чуть позже.

Майкл ерзает в кресле. Хочется влезть на кровать, оказаться ближе, но тогда удержаться и не дотронуться, не накрыть ладони Джеймса своими, не присоединиться к ласкам — будет невозможно. Он все еще полностью одет — Джеймса безумно это заводит, — и сидеть становится ужасно неудобно. Член упирается в ширинку, пока не больно, но Майкл вцепляется в подлокотники, чтобы не расстегнуть брюки, — рано.

Джеймс тоже уже полностью возбужден, но все так же не притрагивается к своему члену. Он по-прежнему увлеченно дразнит соски — теперь обеими руками. Сжимает, оттягивает, чуть выкручивая, — и закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стоны, но тихие, невероятно возбуждающие звуки прорываются все равно. Джеймс ерзает на кровати, расставляет ноги шире, сильнее упираясь пятками. А потом Майкл поднимает глаза на его лицо и натыкается на пристальный темный взгляд — зрачок практически скрывает радужку, и кажется, будто смотришь в самое пекло.

Не отводя глаз, Джеймс приоткрывает рот — Майкл тут же прикипает взглядом к винно-красным искусанным губам — и засовывает туда два пальца сразу по самые костяшки. Глядя на влажно блестящие, ходящие туда-сюда пальцы, на то, как Джеймс совершенно бесстыдно сосет их, втягивая щеки и сжимая яркие губы, Майкл расстегивает непослушными пальцами две верхние пуговицы рубашки: ворот неожиданно становится нестерпимо тесным. А затем все же не выдерживает и расстегивает брюки, облегченно, едва не со стоном, выдыхая, когда член перестает сжимать, будто тисками.

Он чуть не упускает момент, когда Джеймс вытаскивает пальцы изо рта и, едва касаясь кожи, ведет ими вниз. Майкл невольно проецирует это на себя, и от легкой фантомной щекотки по телу проходит волна мурашек, а дыхание сбивается. Джеймс опускает руку между ног и гладит промежность влажными пальцами. По его телу пробегает легкая дрожь, мышцы напрягаются и расслабляются снова, пальцы на ногах поджимаются, цепляя и натягивая простынь. Майкл облизывает пересохшие губы и шире расставляет ноги. Зрелище распаляет, будто выплеснутое в огонь горючее, но он еще сдерживается, лишь сильнее стискивает подлокотники кресла.

Дыхание Джеймса, частое, прерываемое тихими короткими стонами, — самый громкий звук в комнате, хотя Майклу кажется, что кровь шумит в ушах гораздо громче. Пальцы Джеймса играют со входом, обводят по кругу сжимающиеся мышцы, то едва заметно надавливая, то почти погружаясь внутрь. Совершенно бесстыдное в своей откровенной чувственности зрелище. Джеймс дышит открытым ртом, то и дело облизывая губы, и уже не смотрит на Майкла — глаза закрыты, он весь сосредоточен на ощущениях и на том, чтобы не сорваться слишком рано.

К счастью, надолго его терпения все равно не хватает: вскоре Джеймс открывает глаза и тянется за предусмотрительно оставленной на прикроватной тумбочке смазкой. Глядя, как он выдавливает гель на пальцы и, не теряя времени, проталкивает в себя один, Майкл со стоном сжимает член через ткань трусов. Усидеть на месте в этот момент — верх самоконтроля: дойдя до дела, Джеймс перестает сдерживаться. Он больше не дразнит, не искушает намеренно, но каждое его движение — грех, которому невозможно противостоять.

Один палец входит легко, и, сделав несколько движений, Джеймс добавляет второй. Майкл прикусывает губу, боль несильная и лишь добавляет возбуждению остроты. Он давит основанием ладони на член, прижимая прямо под головкой, и не удерживает стона. Кожа Джеймса блестит от пота, влажная челка чуть вьется и липнет ко лбу. Румянец пятнами горит на щеках, сползает по шее и — Майкл знает — скоро расцветит бледную кожу на груди, потому что Джеймсу жарко, как в парилке, не может быть не жарко, если Майклу даже на расстоянии горячо так, что рубашка липнет к влажной спине.

Джеймс извивается на кровати, чтобы достать глубже, выгибается, двигая в себе пальцами, приподнимает бедра вслед за рукой. И ахает, надавив на простату, коротко, неожиданно и как-то беспомощно, отчего Майкл вторит ему стоном. Ладонь непроизвольно сжимает член, а второй Майкл до боли вцепляется в подлокотник, пытаясь отвлечься на посторонние ощущения.

Джеймс двигает рукой быстрее, пальцы входят резко, легко, с пошлым влажным звуком, от которого у Майкла яйца поджимаются и ткань под потирающей член ладонью становится влажной. Джеймс кусает пальцы, чтобы заглушить стоны, но это не помогает, звуки только становятся невнятнее и протяжнее. Тогда он роняет руку на одну из раскиданных по постели подушек, с которых окончательно сполз, пока ерзал, запрокидывает голову и вынимает из себя пальцы. А затем, приподняв бедра, подсовывает перепачканную смазкой руку под себя и проталкивает в задницу уже три пальца. Майкл сдавленно стонет: «Боже» — и на миг зажмуривается, но тут же снова открывает глаза.

Поза Джеймса не скрывает ничего. Пальцы входят медленно, растягивая сфинктер, кожа вокруг блестит от смазки, согревшийся гель стекает по кисти, пачкая простынь. Джеймс поддает бедрами, с каждым движением насаживаясь все сильнее, налитой член елозит по животу, оставляя влажный след от смазки. Рваные выдохи все чаще сменяются стонами, то низкими, грудными, отдающимися в теле Майкла волной дрожи, то тонкими, почти до хныканья, от которых у Майкла пересыхает во рту.

Наконец, Джеймс добавляет еще смазки, складывает ладонь горстью и втискивает в себя четыре пальца. Чуть проворачивая кисть, он трахает себя плавными короткими толчками. Свободная рука шарит по постели и, скинув на пол одну из подушек, вцепляется в простынь. А затем Джеймс скороговоркой выпаливает:

— Ну давай уже, хренов Будда, трахни меня!

И Майкл подрывается с кресла, как пружиной подброшенный. Содранная в рекордное время рубашка летит куда-то в сторону. От ботинок он избавляется, просто наступая на пятки и оставляя обувь валяться следами своих шагов. Брюки спадают, стоит только подтолкнуть, и Майкл выступает из них уже у самой кровати. Последними на пол летят трусы, и вот Майкл уже вжимает Джеймса в постель, впиваясь в эти развратно-красные губы своими, как давно хотел.

— Сними... свои... долбаные... носки, — выдыхает Джеймс между поцелуями.

Майкл изворачивается, не слезая с него, снимает носки, закидывая их куда-то на другой конец комнаты, и возвращается к прерванному занятию. Джеймс отвечает не менее яростно, с силой притискивая его к себе одной рукой, но одновременно извивается, будто пытаясь отползти в сторону. Майкл приподнимается на локтях, не понимая, и не сразу соображает, что тот тянется к тумбочке свободной рукой. Ах, да.

До тумбочки Майкл достает без труда: ему проще, да и руки длиннее, даже почти не приходится разрывать контакт — остаться без ощущения чужого разгоряченного тела, едва дорвавшись, выше его сил. Он подхватывает презерватив и недолго думая разрывает упаковку зубами, выплевывая кусочек фольги куда-то в сторону. И охает, едва не падая на Джеймса с подломившихся рук, когда тот, выхватив резинку, ловко раскатывает ее по его члену и проводит следом перепачканной в смазке ладонью.

— Давай, Фассбендер, не тормози, ну! — почти рычит Джеймс, и сопротивляться этому требованию невозможно, даже если бы хотелось.

Но у Майкла и мыслей таких нет, он придерживает член у основания и въезжает в Джеймса одним движением почти до конца. Они стонут одновременно. Джеймс обнимает Майкла ногами, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной, прижимает к себе руками, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, дышит часто, обдавая шею горячим воздухом. И Майкл больше не медлит. Он выходит наполовину и резко толкается обратно. Низкий громкий стон Джеймса у самого уха посылает волну дрожи по телу, гладкие мышцы обхватывают член плотно и горячо. Кожа скользит по коже — они оба мокрые от пота, — член Джеймса зажат между их животами, и, наверное, тот может кончить даже так, не прикасаясь к себе.

От Джеймса пышет жаром — или Майклу так кажется в горячке желания. Он приподнимается на локте, подсовывает руку Джеймсу под спину, приподнимая его и придерживая, и толкается быстро, как может. Джеймс вскрикивает и напрягается в его руках, стискивая внутри себя и усиливая хватку на спине. А потом расслабляется, только пальцы сжимаются в волосах почти до боли, дергая пряди на затылке.

Движения выходят неровными, резкими. Майкл вбивается с силой, шлепая кожей о кожу, и растянутое, хорошо подготовленное тело принимает его идеально. Джеймс подмахивает и стонет, не сдерживаясь, цепляется крепко, как за единственную опору. Майкл утыкается губами ему в плечо, глуша собственные стоны, целует соленую кожу, и ускоряет темп еще немного. Надолго его не хватит: жар, пульсировавший внутри все это время, сосредотачивается где-то в паху, перед глазами плывут пятна, и уши словно ватой заложены.

Джеймса бьет крупная дрожь, он тоже уже на грани. Его стоны — короткие, оборванные, будто каждым толчком из него воздух вышибает, — перемежаются вскриками, и эти звуки все сильнее подталкивают Майкла к краю. Движения становятся дерганее, тело потряхивает в предчувствии разрядки. Еще несколько толчков — и с особенно громким стоном Джеймс выгибается, стискивая Майкла в объятьях так, что рискует оставить синяки, и выплескивается между ними, пачкая спермой обоих. Майкл вскрикивает: член сжимает восхитительно тесно. Перед глазами вспыхивает белым, и бедра рефлекторно дергаются еще пару раз, пока он кончает.

Майкл валится на Джеймса, не удержав равновесия, руки и ноги будто ватные от слабости, дыхание тяжелое, а в голове — приятная пустота. Джеймс уже не сжимает объятия, но отпускать, похоже, не собирается. Он лежит, расслабленно обхватив Майкла руками и ногами и закрыв глаза, и пытается отдышаться, то и дело облизывая припухшие красные губы.

Наконец, Джеймс поворачивает голову к Майклу и открывает глаза. И тот тонет в бездне их синевы.

— Эй, — говорит Джеймс, сыто улыбаясь.

— Эй, — усмехается Майкл в ответ и целует этот невозможный рот.


End file.
